prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Oziel Toscano
| birth_place = Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Monterrey, Nuevo León, Mexico | trainer = Blue Fish | debut = November 27, 1993 | retired = }} Oziel Toscano Jasso (December 20, 1973) is a Mexican professional wrestler, or Luchador as they are known in Spanish, best known under the ring name Tarzan Boy and Toscano. He has wrestled for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). A different wrestler, also called Tarzan Boy, from mid-80's independents ASW and NWF, and a brief appearance in Global Wrestling Federation, is no relation. Professional wrestling career Tarzan Boy was initially trained as a "técnico" by Blue Fish and made his official debut on November 27, 1993 in Monterrey under the name Baby Toscano. He was turned rudo and aligned with Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero to form Los Guerreros del Infierno. Los Guerreros del Infierno feuded with Los Nuevos Infernales (Satánico, Averno, and Mephisto), the stable that Bucanero and Ultimo had recently abandoned. Tarzan was programmed with Satánico, while Bucanero and Último were programmed with Averno and Mephisto. The rudo turn proved to be a great move because Tarzan Boy was finally accepted as a headliner and the fans took to his heel turn since they had been booing him as a face. Tarzan later joined a couple of other stables. He joined La Furia del Norte with Héctor Garza, Perro Aguayo, Jr., and El Terrible; and later joined Los Perros del Mal with Perro Aguayo, Jr., Héctor Garza and others. During his career, Tarzan has won the hair of Satánico twice, Negro Casas, Pirata Morgan, Pierroth, Jr., and Brazo de Plata, among others. He has lost his hair twice, once to Shocker on September 19, 2003 at the Arena México, and more recently to Naito in the main event of the 2009 Infierno en el Ring event. Tarzan briefly worked for the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) as Armando Fernandez in 1998 and 1999 on their Lucha libre oriented WWF Super Astros television program. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Tarzan Driller'' (Double underhook facebuster) *'Signature moves' :*Hurricanrana :*Springboard moonsault Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Trios Championship (2 times) – with Héctor Garza and El Terrible (1) and Último Guerrero and Atlantis (1) :*NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Leyenda de Azul: 2003 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'65' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2006. *'World Wrestling Organization' :*WWO World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Zorro *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA World Trios Championship (1 time) with Máscara Año 2000, Jr. and El Texano, Jr. See also *Oziel Toscano's event history External links * Oziel Toscano profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:1993 debuts Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre Azteca alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Promociones Pantera alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Producciones OCR alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Corchado alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:Living people Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Male wrestlers